Jones, Ianto Jones
by featherkitten
Summary: Jack tries something out. Ianto wonders where he got the cat from
1. Chapter 1

"I've been expecting you Mr. Jones," Jack said after he spun around in his chair. A white cat was purring in his lap.

"I should hope so sir," Ianto replied, smiling smugly, "you did tell me to meet you here after all. Where did you get the cat?"

"That's unimportant," Jack said. The cat meowed loudly in response and Ianto could have sworn that it sounded offended. "I thought we could try some role play." Jack winked and smiled ruefully.

With a predatory grin Ianto learned over Jack's desk, putting his face inches before his lover's. "So your the Bond villain then?"

"Would you rather I be the Bond girl?"

"Now there's a thought." Jack closed the distance between them with a kiss. Ianto kissed back, nibbling on Jack's bottom lip and threading his fingers through his hair. Jack took Ianto's tie and pulled him onto the desk. Momentarily surprised Ianto stumbled, putting his hands on the desk to steady himself, knocking over a stapler in the process.

Jack managed not to laugh as he heard the stapler hit the floor but did smile and got his lip bitten in response. Blushing furiously Ianto broke the kiss.

"I have you right where I want you," Jack said. He leaned in and briefly nibbled Ianto's bottom lip.

"Don't be too sure about that." He had regained his composure but he wasn't planning on letting the incident slide. Smiling slyly Ianto wondered just how far Jack was willing to go for this role play.

"Its the end of the line for you double-oh-seven." Jack gave Ianto a dramatic wink that nearly made Ianto roll his eyes. He let go of Ianto's tie and tried to get up. "Hold on I have to put the cat down."

Ianto laughed. "Just enough time for me to plan my escape." Jack wasn't fast enough to stop him from running out the door. The cat was locked into the office and Jack chased after him. He decided that borrowing that cat hadn't been a good idea after all. At least it was safe in his office so he wouldn't incur the wrath of its owner.


	2. Chapter 2

sandysan2013: he won't give up yet.

Guest: thanks. It'll be okay, probably claw all of Jack's furniture in the mean time.

sd4ianto: yep. Thanks for the fave.

I love Janto: honestly it would so great if Gareth and John ever starred in a James Bond movie but I know that's just a fan girl fantasy. Catching Ianto won't be easy. ;)

DinoDina: thanks for the fave.

TawnieRose: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Ianto laughed as Jack chased him around Gwen's desk. He hit his knee on Owen's desk while trying to move past but kept going and was glad that he hadn't hit Tosh's desk as well. Aside from avoiding another bruise, God knows what Tosh would do if Jack and him ended up breaking whatever program she was currently running.

He hesitated for a moment. His escape route had not been planned out before hand. What he did know is that he didn't want Jack to chase him around all of Cardiff. They didn't need everyone to know about their game and knowing their luck they could need to come back to the hub in any second.

Before Ianto could make it down the stairs Jack managed to grab him from behind. Ianto gave out a yelp and nearly stumbled, if it wasn't for Jack's arms holding him steady he might have.

"You're slipping Bond," Jack said as he nuzzled the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto faltered, the feel of Jack's arms around him and the smell of those bloody 51st century pheromones were enticing to him. But a double O wouldn't make things too easy would they?

Ianto surprised Jack by leaning his head back and capturing Jack's mouth in a searing kiss before ducking down and making his out of Jack's arms. He ran up the stairs and into the greenhouse with Jack hot on his heels. Crouching down Ianto hid as best as he could with the little head start he had. It didn't usually take Jack long to find him, mostly because he cheated. He always cheats.

He watched Jack look around the greenhouse, moving out of the way when he got too close to him. Soon enough Jack caught him.

"I have you right where I want you," Jack said, pinning Ianto to the floor.

Ianto grinned slyly. "No I have you right where I want you." And he switched their positions, wincing involuntarily after he did so. All that crouching hadn't done his knee any good.

"Are you alright?"

Ianto shook off his concerns. "Yeah, I just bruised myself on Owen's desk earlier. I'll be fine." Smiling widely and putting his Welsh accent on extra thick he added "Although I'm not too sure about you."

Later they lay panting and out of breath from more than just the chase on the green house floor. Ianto was curled up in Jack's coat and lazily kissing his captain.

"You know the cat has torn your office to shreds by now don't you?"

He trailed his fingers along Ianto's face. "This was worth it," he breathed. Then he stole another kiss and the cat was once again forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

sandysan2013: much more interesting. ;)

I love Janto: Jack caught Ianto, twice in fact. I intended for that chase to be more difficult but Ianto still got him in the end. Jack would have to get the cat out first. He'd be all over his agent.

sd4ianto: they'll remember it later.

DinoDina: I hadn't thought of that. Thanks.

LadyAdriander: thanks for the fave.

junior051: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

Jack gazed fondly at Ianto who was cuddled in his arms, eyes closed and Jack's coat draped over him. Jack didn't want to leave him but he did have to move the cat. It couldn't spend all night in his office. He'd also have to make sure the office wasn't trashed before the team came in the morning even though he grinned widely at the thought of explaining tonight. Moving slowly he eased Ianto off of him. Ianto blinked up at him.

"I have to get the cat," Jack explained. His eyes trailed over Ianto, sweaty with his hair a complete mess he looked incredibly sexy and completely adorable wrapped up in Jack's coat. He wished that he had thought to hide a camera in the greenhouse and tried to think of a way to get Ianto to pose for him in that coat one day, maybe add in the red UNIT cap he had borrowed even though it didn't match the coat.

"You look awfully happy about that."

"And you look picture perfect." He gave Ianto a smooch on the forehead. "Do you want to help?"

Ianto shook his head. "I'd just end cleaning your office." Wrinkling his nose in annoyance Ianto added "I might end up having to clean your office anyway."

"We could have some fun in my office after I move the cat back into its cage." He wrangled his eyebrows only to get his shirt thrown at him. It had been worth a try. Jack stood up and put on his shirt. He could feel Ianto's eyes on him as he dressed and thought that office sex might have not be off the table after all.

Knowing that he couldn't very well spend all night in the greenhouse Ianto reluctantly got up and went to find his clothes. Not that he would want to spend all night in the greenhouse anyway, he had no desire to sleep on the floor and he didn't know what he would do here after Jack went back downstairs. He took off the coat and slipped it onto Jack's shoulders. Jack turned around to look at his barely dressed Welshman. Ianto had so far managed to find his boxers and shirt.

"I'll see you downstairs," Jack said with a wink. Even though Jack had already turned around he could tell that Ianto was rolling his eyes at him. _Rolling his eyes_ _but he still looked flustered,_ Jack thought with a smirk. He wondered how late it was and if Ianto would be up for another chase after Jack got the cat out.

The cat's things were crowding up his room expect for its cage which he had left under his desk. He opened the door a crack once he got there and peered inside. Papers and various other objects were on the floor. It had broken one of his lamps and he wondered if they had spare lamps, Ianto would know. But its interest had been drawn to the various screens in the office, Jack watched it paw at the black screens that were near the door. Knowing its owner he considered being suspicious but nothing had been mentioned about the cat being super intelligent. It probably just liked the light.

Jack moved opened the door quickly and the cat dashed past him. He ran after it, stopping in front of Ianto who was now fully dressed but his tie was left undone and he still looked deliciously disheveled. Jack would have taken his time to enjoy the sight if he didn't have to get the cat out from under Gwen's desk. Bloody cat. He made a mental note to never get a pet.

Jack walked past Ianto and went around to Gwen's desk. Ianto wore a sly smile when he asked "Having trouble, sir?"

"Yeah," he said without looking at him. "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about helping?"

Ianto stepped back until he had a good view of Jack's ass. "Nope." He popped the 'p' when he spoke.

Jack glanced over to him, his scowl quickly turning into a smirk. "Like what you see?" Then the cat scratched him and he winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been less fond of cats though." Deciding to finally put the captain out of his misery Ianto went over and helped. There was a bunch of scratching and the cat had escaped when Jack finally grasped it but Ianto caught it.

"It wasn't this badly behaved to begin with," Jack said after they put the cat in its cage.

"Maybe it got restless?" Ianto suggested. "Next time be a Bond girl and you owe me a new suit." He held up his scratched up sleeves. Technically Jack owed him a new suit jacket.

"Next time?" Jack asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Well I do like it when you call me double oh seven."

* * *

I Google imaged Jack's office and I'm still not sure what exactly is in it. There's some door there that I don't think they've ever used.


	4. Chapter 4

sd4ianto: yeah. Its hard to get a good visual layout of the hub without looking it up.

sandysan2013: I'm happy to hear that.

I love Janto: yep. He'll never use a live prop again.

ro05: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

Jack and Ianto were in Jack's office sorting out the mess. Surprisingly not much had been broken, the papers had taken the worst of the cat's boredom. Ianto wasn't sure how he ended up being stuck with cleaning up in the end but he refused to do all of it.

"I hope none of these shredded papers are your mission reports," Ianto said. Jack didn't say anything and Ianto was pretty sure that most of them were. He gave something in-between a groan and a sigh as he picked up the papers.

"We have spare lamps, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir," Ianto answered. Ianto frowned at looked at Jack. He wondered if he could finally get an answer from him. He had just refused to answer the question at the beginning. "Where did you get the cat from? It certainly wasn't from anyone on the team. Was it Martha? Its not from an ex lover, is it?" Ianto wondered how that conversation must have went. Did he mention why he needed a cat?

"What? No. Of course not. Just one of UNIT's scientists." Jack looked at Ianto as he held a pair of 3-D glasses. "Martha might know about this though." Ianto swore under his breath and Jack knew that there'd be hell to pay if Martha ever tried to question Ianto about it. "He's Malcolm Taylor. You really think I would have borrowed a cat from an ex? Especially given why I borrowed it?"

"Says the man who stayed in touch with his executioners and calls them a lovely couple."

Jack chuckled warmly and accepted that Ianto had a good point. They had in fact fallen out of touch a long time ago and it wasn't like Jack wanted to see them again. There were worse exes that could come back though.

Once they finished cleaning up they went down to Jack's room. The cat was put in the corner of his room. It's litter box, toys and bed were there too making the room seem even smaller. Ianto sat down on Jack's bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Jack said. "Care to join me?"

Ianto shook his head and yawned. "I think I might actually get some sleep here tonight even with how small your bed is."

Jack went to the shower, closing the door after him. Ianto took off his shoes and lied on the bed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and didn't wake until Jack got into bed, curling his arms around him.

"Go back to sleep," Jack whispered softly. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jack woke up early that morning. He smiled at Ianto fondly and gave his young lover a light kiss on the forehead. Ianto stirred but didn't wake. Jack carefully got out of bed, trying his best not to wake Ianto or push him out of bed. The second scenario had happened far too often.

Maybe he'd wake him up later with some pancakes and early morning snuggling. They had a while before the others came in. A morning to themselves after Jack gave the cat back. Jack grinned widely at the thoughts of what they could get done in that time.

Jack walked over to his closet and opened it up. The closet had some of Ianto's clothes as well, his neatly pressed suits besides Jack's shirts and pants. They had taken to leaving things around each other's places, clothes, tooth brushes, razors. It had just happened over time, Jack couldn't recall them ever discussing it. He didn't really mind.

Ianto was still sleeping after Jack had dressed. Jack wrote a note, looked around for a place to put it and then placed it on the bed, hoping that it wouldn't just slip off the bed if Ianto woke up. He took a moment to watch the rise and fall of Ianto's chest before going to get the cat.

* * *

Jack had met Malcolm near a park. Malcolm had wanted to know how Jack's imitation of Ernst Stavro Blofeld- apparently that had been the name of the James Bond villain with the cat- and watching the cat went.

"Q was always my favourite," Malcolm told him. "I haven't seen the most recent James Bond films so I'm not sure about the current Q."

"You should discuss it with Ianto some time he knows far more about it than I do."

"Well thanks for taking care of Curie," Malcolm said, referring to the cat.

"Not a problem," Jack replied. "I'll see you around." He doubted he would though, it wasn't often that UNIT or anyone from UNIT was in Cardiff, even Martha he didn't see that often.

* * *

Ianto was sitting on the bed wearing Jack's clothes and hair wet when Jack got back. Jack was sure that Ianto must have just gotten out of the shower. Ianto wore one a blue shirt that hang loosely on his shoulders with the sleeves rolled far up his arm and pair of grey sweat pants that Jack wondered if Ianto could stand up in without them falling down. Ianto really wasn't his size and Jack had no doubt that Ianto knew that, tailor's eye for detail or not. But he loved seeing him in his clothes, he always looked so cute and sexy. Acting on impulse Jack bent down and gave Ianto a kiss on the forehead.

Ianto blinked in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Ianto gave him a quick kiss. "We should have a movie marathon sometime." His stomach rumbled. "But breakfast first."

Jack chuckled. "Whatever you say double oh."

* * *

I was going to have the cat's owner be Martha or Katie Lethbridge-Stewart to begin with but then thought of Malcolm. I don't know why I didn't go with Martha...

Kudos if you figure out why the cat is Curie. I tried to write a more funny conversation between Malcolm and Jack but couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

sandysan2013: yep.

I love Janto: well no cause I went back and changed that chapter a little. A very good night. ;)

sd4ianto: maybe I should have gone with a different scientist. Thanks for the alert.

Janto Anwen: thanks for the fave. I like your username.

hnjbm: thanks for the fave.

laah17: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Ianto didn't waste time in unpacking when Jack and him settled into their hotel room. They had flown over to London to attend a U.N.I.T. conference and had packed lightly, Jack more so than Ianto.

"You know we never did agree on when next time was," Jack said. "About me being your Bond girl," Jack clarified after Ianto gave a confused and completely adorable look. "I have a few ideas for it."

"Have you been marathoning Bond movies without me?" Ianto teased.

"Never." Jack's obviously fake horror at the suggestion nearly made Ianto laugh. He just looked so silly. "I've just been giving it some thought."

"Oh?" Ianto walked over to Jack and pressed his body against Jack's. "I would love to know what those thoughts are," he purred. He dodged Jack's attempt at a kiss and whispered "Later" in Jack's ear.

Ianto chuckled when Jack huffed. "After that long plane ride I just want to unpack and go to sleep." He kissed Jack's cheek and then stepped back. "Later, I promise."

"Alright." Jack was rather tired himself now that he thought about it. The plane ride had taken a while and snuggling up to his Welshman sounded wonderful.

After a shower, during which Jack and Ianto lazily washed each others hair, they got into their pajamas and went to bed. Jack watched Ianto set the alarm clock before curling himself against Ianto and dozing off.

* * *

I don't know why I'm attempting to continue this. I don't even know how to continue it.


End file.
